<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Apple Candy by talitha78</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23920366">Apple Candy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/talitha78/pseuds/talitha78'>talitha78</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Embedded Video, Fanvids, Multi, OT3, Threesome - F/M/M, Video</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:41:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23920366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/talitha78/pseuds/talitha78</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>James T. Kirk believes in having it all. </p><p>A Kirk/Spock/Uhura vid for <i>Star Trek XI</i> aka Reboot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James T. Kirk/Spock/Nyota Uhura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Apple Candy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Vid originally created in 2009.</p><p>Original notes:  Many thanks to Par Avion for insightful beta, and big thanks to Bigmamag for technical assistance. This is not the vid that I planned on working on (<i>mea culpa</i>, Leverage vid!), but as we all know, Jim Kirk does not believe in a no-win scenario. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Title:</b> Apple Candy<br/>
<b>Song Artist:</b> Ben Lee<br/>
<b>Fandom:</b> <i>Star Trek XI</i> aka Reboot<br/>
<b>Relationship:</b> Kirk/Uhura/Spock and permutations thereof<br/>
<b>Summary</b>: James T. Kirk believes in having it all.</p><p><a href="https://app.box.com/shared/static/32cr81mmjq.wmv">Apple Candy, 82MB WMV file</a><br/>
<a href="https://app.box.com/shared/static/c9yyrsho5s.avi">Apple Candy, 54MB AVI (XVid) file</a><br/>
<a href="https://app.box.com/shared/static/zd9ivi86pt.avi">Apple Candy, 30MB AVI (XVid) file</a>. Click to download.</p><p><b>Streaming:</b> <a href="http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=liPYEFatXqc"> Apple Candy on <b>YouTube</b></a>.<br/>
<iframe></iframe></p><p>The original vid post can be found on <a href="https://talitha78.dreamwidth.org/192659.html">Dreamwidth</a>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>